canadiancomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Woman
Origin The Purple Man was known to use his powers on unsuspecting women so he could engage in various sick games and fantasies. One woman named Melanie was seduced into marrying Killgrave (or believing she did). The two had a daughter named Kara. At puberty, Kara's skin turned purple and she began producing pheremones. Melanie explained to her who her father was, causing Kara to leave, thinking she was a 'freak.' After accidentally taking control of Northstar, she was inducted into a brand-new Beta Flight. Shortly after joining, she attempted to run away again with Madison Jeffries under her control Both were captured by the Auctioneer and rescued by Alpha Flight. While still in training, Madison Jeffries had her assist him against the composite being known as Omega. Kara was able to compel it to separate back into Roger Bochs and Scramble, but Scramble then lobotomized Bochs and reformed Omega. Madison was then forced to kill Omega. Kara trained with Alpha Flight extensively, often taking part in their missions. When the team decided to go separate ways, she was quite distraught, having made a new home with the team. She moved home to Etobicoke with Laura Dean and Goblyn accompanying her. The team soon re-formed and Kara was quick to join. However when she was left behind by her teammates, she began to doubt her role in the team and left of her own choosing. Kara (along with Goblyn, Laura Dean and Aurora) was later recruited by Talisman to find Northstar in Asgard. By this time, she had taken the name of Persuasion over her former code name of Purple Girl. She stayed on after Alpha Flight once again became funded by the government, becoming a founding member of the latest incarnation of Beta Flight. Kara pushed for Beta Flight to be a more active team, taking missions of their own. She also began to worry that as her powers grew so did the temptation to abuse them. Presumably, Kara returned home with her friends Goblyn and Laura Dean. Kara was one of the few remaining mutants to possess their powers following M-Day. Fear Itself Kara, having allied herself with the anti-government Citadel, broke into the AmCan Mainframe Room to steal a server. She claimed that the server held data that would reveal the truth of what the Unity Party, a political party led by Gary Cody, really was. She was stopped by Snowbird. Later that day, the Unity Party wins the Canadian elections in a landslide victory. Taken to a Department H facility, she was brainwashed by the Master of the World's Unity program and drafted into Alpha Strike, a government-led force dedicated to defeating Alpha Flight led by former Alpha Flight leader Vindicator. Powers Pheromonal Mind Manipulation: can control a person through the use of pheromones, placing them in an extremely suggestible state wherein they will follow her every command - initially verbal, but later extending to gestures too. As a side-effect, and unlike her father, those under her control have their skin turn the same shade of purple as her - an effect which ends when they are released. She cannot order someone to control a bodily function they are incapable of consciously controlling at normal times, such as their heart rate. To prevent being controlled by her, a person must either create or utilize a physical barrier between her and themselves (including distance), or continuously rinse the pheromones off their skin before they can take effect. Telepathy: Kara has demonstrated limited telepathy; able to sense those she had under control from a great distance. }} See Also *Marvel Wikia *Comic Vine *Marvel Universe *Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:1986 Debuts Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Comics